Idiot de pervers!
by Neuphea
Summary: Lelouch, jeune diplômé, est contraint de travailler dans un bureau pour pouvoir subvenir au besoin de sa sœur handicapé. A la veille de son premier jour de travail , il se retrouve dans un bar accompagné de son ami Rivalz. Lelouch est alors accosté par un homme prénommé Suzaku. Il rejette ces avances. Le lendemain il rencontre enfin son supérieur. Devinez qui c'est...
1. Chapter 1

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, espérant que la chaleur de l'alcool lui ferai oublier un peu sa misère. Il soupira d'ennui... Depuis qu'il avait eu son diplôme, il avait offert à sa petite sœur handicapé un meilleur environnement pour vivre. Pour ça , il gagnait sa vie grâce au jeu d'échec dont il était imbattable. Le brun se battait contre des hommes riches qui par fierté et honneur lui donné beaucoup d'argent pour qu'il ne dévoile pas leur défaite. Mais voilà que l'un d'entre eux l'avait dénoncé sur sa manière de gagner de l'argent, qui était tout sauf honnête. Il était maintenant surveiller de près. Et pour garantir les besoins de sa sœur, Nunally, il se trouva obligé de travailler dans un bureau... Il détestait le fait d'être un simple employer et d'être utilisé.

Pour lui remonter le morale, son ami Rivalz, l'avait amené boire un verre dans un bar branché du coin. Mais celui ci, c'était retrouver très vite soûle et l'avait abandonné. Lelouch était maintenant tout seul au comptoir à siroter son verre. Il ferma doucement les yeux, rêvassant à un lendemain meilleur...

Sa tranquillité fut vite troublé par une présence, il le sentait! Quelqu'un venait de s'accouder au comptoir et l'observer, il en était certains! Lelouch se dit que s'il ne montrait aucune réaction et garder les yeux fermé, la personne se lasserai et s'en irait. Mais les minutes passèrent et rien ne changea. Fatigué par se manège, il ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda méchamment la personne qui l'importuner. En face de lui se trouvait un homme asiatique, au cheveux châtain, a la peau un peu mâte, pas très grand mais visiblement très musclé et surtout avec de magnifique yeux émeraude. C'était un très bel homme. Il se fixèrent ainsi pendant un moment s'en piper mot, comme si quelque chose se créer entre eux...

Lelouch finit par perdre patience, il voulait rentrer chez lui se reposer pour sa première journée de boulot. Il soupira une énième fois voulant à tout pris en finir il engagea la conversation:

-Vous désirez quelque chose?

L'homme en face de lui se gratta la joue en rougissant:

-Pour commencez votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone serait satisfaisant.

-Pardon? Pourquoi souhaitez vous ces renseignements?

-Et bien... , _il lui tendit sa carte de visite_ , je me nomme Suzaku et voilà... j'aimerai vous connaître car... vous me plaisez beaucoup...

Lelouch cru rêvait! Il était en train de se faire draguer par un inconnu! Et par un homme par dessus le marché! Il resta estomaqué devant la confession qu'on venait de lui faire. Il sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. C'est sûr il devait rentrer dormir et oublier cette épouvantable soirée. Il se leva de sa chaise.

-Désolé mais nous ne somme pas du même bord!

-Virer d'un bord à un autre n'est pas si difficile, je vous montrerai... _Dit il en rapprochant son visage du brun_

-Non ça ne m'intéresse pas!

-Vraiment? N'êtes vous pas curieux de connaître le rapport sexuel entre hommes? _Le châtain commença à parcourir son corps mais Lelouch repoussa ses avances_

-Absolument pas! C'est complètement immoral, contre nature et si... dégoûtant.

-Comment pouvez vous l'affirmez alors que vous n'avez jamais expérimenté?

-J'ai pas besoin d'expérimenter pour savoir!

Le japonais se rapprocha intimement du britanien, attrapant ses hanches si fine et les colla à lui.

-Croyez moi quand on y goutte une fois on ne s'en passe plus.

Lelouch commença vraiment à perdre patience. Il saisie son verre à moitié plein et le jeta à la figure du dragueur. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et déversa toute sa colère qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'à là:

-Crétin d'homo je viens de te dire que je suis hétéro! Lâche l'affaire ou je te jure que je vais te le faire regretté...

Suzaku le regarda avec surprise. Pensant avoir calmés ses ardeurs, Lelouch le contourna et s'en alla avec fierté.

 _-Tu es encore plus beau quand tu t'énerves..._

 _..._

Le brun respira profondément. Il était enfin rentré chez lui! Sa petite sœur dormait déjà. Il se déchaussa silencieusement et partit directement se coucher. Alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit il repensa à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré au bar. Dire qu'il l'avais dragué! Il lui à même proposé de coucher avec lui! Mais pour qui il se prend? Il le revoit en face de lui, effleurai son corps... Il eu un petit frisson, prenant conscience de la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir, il prit un de ces oreillers et se le mit sur son visage en soupirant...

Il espérais sérieusement ne pas revoir ce pervers. Petit à petit ses yeux se fermèrent et Lelouch s'endormit.

…

Lelouch courait de tout son souffle... Il devait pas être au retard pour son premier jour de boulot sinon il serait repéré des le départ! Il avait oublier de mettre son réveil et c'était Nunally qui était venu le réveiller.

Quand il fut enfin devant l'immeuble ou se trouvait l'entreprise il regarda sa montre, c'est bon il était pile à l'heure! Lelouch rentra dans le bâtiment, il demanda au secrétaire à quel étage il devait aller. Enfin à son étage il reconnu de suite le responsable qui avait fait passé les entretiens d'embauches. Il se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour ! Près pour votre premier jour de boulot?

-Bien sûr! (mensonges)

-Très bien je vais vous présenter votre responsable.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les dizaines de bureau amassé au milieu de la pièce.

-M. Kururugi vous êtes là?

-Je suis juste là.

Lelouch sursauta, la voix venait de derrière eux, il se retourna pour voir enfin qui allait être son supérieur.

 _L'émeraude rencontra à nouveau l'améthyste..._

L'homme de la nuit dernière se trouvait devant lui...

-Ah je vous présente votre nouvel employer!

Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans rien dire... Surpris autant l'un que l'autre.

-Quel est votre nom?

Il le savait, cette fois ci il était obligé de le lui dire...

-Lelouch Lamperouge.

-Je suis Suzaku Kururugi votre supérieur, j'espère que nous ferons une bonne équipe tout les deux.

Lelouch sentit de nouveau sa migraine se pointé. Il y avait plus de doute possible: le sort s'acharnait sur lui!


	2. Chapter 2

_Il le sentait… il était en danger. Tout cela ne présager rien de bon. Cela allait de nouveau se produire! Ses mains se crispèrent. Il pria, espérant naïvement que rien n'allait lui arriver. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher trop près, bien trop près de lui. Il déglutit difficilement, le prédateur était là juste derrière lui, assoiffé de sang… Il stoppa net sa respiration essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Mais c'était peine perdu, la proie allait se faire manger toute cru. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva !_

Une main bien trop baladeuse vient atterrir en plein sur son fessier, tripotant sans retenu la chair ferme et arrondi !

-Chef Kururugi ça suffit ! C'est du harcèlement sexuel!

-Mais pas du tout! Je ne fais que te découvrir, c'est normal pour un chef de bien connaître ses employés!

-En touchant mes fesses?

-J'aime les endroits inexploré….

-Vous… vous l'avait largement exploré!

-Pas en profondeur.

-….

Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'il avait été embauché et il ne supporter déjà plus son chef d'unité qui ne cessait encore et toujours de l'harceler sexuellement. Un jour c'est sûr il allait faire un meurtre! Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas se retrouver seul avec lui.

Sous la stupéfaction du britanien, Suzaku en profita pour continuer son attouchement. Lelouch qui était venu au départ en salle de pause pour se servir un café, attrapa son gobelet rempli et le jeta à la figure de son supérieur. Il regretta aussitôt ce qui venait de faire! Son esprit pensa à toute vitesse! Et s'il se faisait renvoyer à cause de ça! Cela sera marqué sur son dossier et aucune autre entreprise ne voudra de lui! Et même s'il se faisait pardonner par son chef qu'elle en sera le prix? Il y avait 99% de chance que se soit le sacrifice de son propre corps…

Il eu des vertiges, ses jambes ne voulait pas cesser de trembler…

-Hey ça va?!

Suzaku lui tenait les épaules visiblement inquiet par son état, alors que lui était recouvert de café, heureusement qu'il n'était pas très chaud parce que en plus si il avait été brulé…

-Je… je suis vraiment désolé … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je paierai le pressing pour votre chemise et…

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien. Je suis allé trop loin moi aussi.

\- Je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

-Tu veux te faire pardonner ?

-Oui bien sûr mais…

-Alors vient avec moi.

Le japonais pris la main de son employer et l'amena avec lui. Ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il ouvrit une porte avec le logo d'un petit bonhomme dessus. Lelouch eu peur que se soit une chambre ou il allait devoir se faire pardonner, il frissonna de dégout. Mais cela ne fut pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était une grande pièce ou on pouvait trouver deux lavabos, trois cabines de douche et des toilettes.

-Nous avons une salle d'eau dans l'entreprise ?

-Oui. Certains d'entre nous reste ici pour travailler des fois plusieurs jours d'affilé, ils ont donc pensé que de mettre une salle d'eau à disposition n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

-Je vois.

Dans la pièce se trouvait des casiers. Suzaku sortit une clé et ouvrit l'un d'entre eux. Dedans se trouver des habits de rechanges, un gant, un gel douche et des serviettes propres. Il tendit au brun le gant et le gel douche et s'asseya sur un tabouret qui se trouvait là.

-Je suis prêt!

-Prêt pour quoi ?

-Pour que tu me laves bien sûr !

Lelouch savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire pour se faire pardonner, il soupira c'était moins horrible qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il humidifia le gant et mis une noix de gel douche dessus. Il s'approcha de son supérieur.

-Pouvais vous enlever votre chemise?

Le manque de réaction du japonais lui fit comprendre que c'était à lui de le faire. Il soupira une énième fois, il posa le gant sur le lavabo et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son chef. Celui-ci le regarda avec gourmandise. Lelouch déglutit, plus il le déshabiller plus il se rendait compte que son supérieur et vraiment bien foutu… Une peau douce et magnifiquement halé, des muscles très bien dessiné. En gros tout son contraire. Quand il eu finit de lui enlever son vêtement, il reprit son gant et commença à le laver. D'abord les épaules, puis le cou, ensuite son visage et enfin son magnifique torse.

-Tu te débrouilles bien.

-Pardon ?

-Non je me disais juste que tu avais l'air d'avoir l'habitude de t'occuper des gens.

-Ma sœur est handicapée ça doit être pour ça.

-Ah?

Et mince ! C'était sortit tout seul. Il n'aimait pas parlé de ses problèmes, surtout avec ce pervers! Mais des fois ça lui pesait beaucoup…

-C'est de naissance?

-Non, quand elle était petite elle à eu un accident, depuis elle ne peut plus marcher ni voir…

-Tu t'occupes d'elle tout seul?

-On a droit à des aides mais sinon oui.

-Et vos parents ?

-Mort. C'est bon j'ai finit de vous laver.

Suzaku lui caressa tendrement le visage. Lelouch se raidit, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié… Il allait retirer sa main quand il lui dit :

-Tu es très courageux, très peu de personnes aurait fait ça. Elle à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme frère.

Cela lui alla tout droit en plein cœur… Il avait envie de pleurer mais se retient. Son supérieur était le plus souvent un véritable enfoiré pervers mais il avait cette facette de douceur, de gentillesse et d'honnêteté qui le faisait frémir. A ce moment là Lelouch se dit que ce n'était pas une cause perdu… qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de le connaitre…

Mais il redescendit vite sur terre : le japonais l'avait attiré vers lui pour le faire asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il lui attrapa son postérieur pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il lui donna un baiser chaste sur ces lèvres, les effleurant avec délicatesse.

-Merci beaucoup pour le nettoyage, tu es pardonné.

Lelouch sentit que toute sa raison s'envolait, il regretta aussitôt les penser qu'il venait d'avoir envers son supérieur. Il se sortit de son étreinte.

-Espèce d'enfoiré de pervers!

Le brun lui balança le gant en pleine face avant de tourner les talons et de s'en allait sous les rire du japonais.

Lelouch s'appuya contre la porte, il l'avait embrassé! Il avait osé l'embrasser! Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres...

C'est qu'un idiot perverti sans scrupule! Il fallait de suite qu'il le chasse de ses pensées, il secoua violemment sa tête. Il remarqua alors que les autres employer le regarder faire. Le britanien rouge de gêne, s'empressa de repartir travailler. Il sentit alors sur lui un regard lubrique et mauvais

 _d'une personne qu'il allait malheureusement bientôt rencontrer_

 _Fin du chapitre 2_

Avant goût du chapitre 3:

L'un des directeurs de l'entreprise, connu pour être un dragueur et quelqu'un qui obtient toujours se qu'il veut, cherche à séduire notre beau Lelouch qui refuse catégoriquement d'avoir un quelconque lien avec lui. Suzaku le sentant en danger va l'aider, se qui promet un rapprochement entre les deux.

Nous vous en faites pas je n'abandonne aucune fic j'ai juste peu de temps pour l'écriture ='( .

A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent progressivement à travers le volet mal fermé éclairant la pièce de sa lumière chaleureuse. Un être endormit commença à se mouvoir dans son lit. Heureux d'avoir passé une bonne nuit, le jeune homme s'étira tel un chat. Il tendit son bras en direction de sa table de chevet en quête de son téléphone portable. Quand il trouva enfin l'objet il le ramena vers lui. Il toucha l'un des boutons pour voir l'heure.

« 8h13

Vendredi 17 mai»

Il se frotta les yeux et observa de nouveau l'écran.

-8h13… vendredi…

Le jeune homme resta inerte une minute avant de subitement bondir de son lit. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Arrivé dans la pièce il trouva sa petite sœur.

-Bonjour grand frère! Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Nunally, si si je bosse bien aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille ria doucement malgré le fait qu'elle est l'habitude du manque de ponctualité que faisait preuve son frère. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, elle lui souhaita une bonne journée avant que celui-ci ne se précipite sur la porte afin de ne pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

…

-Mais ce n'est pas possible! Quelle journée merdique, sérieux!

Il était 9h18 quand Lelouch arriva devant l'entreprise ou il travailler Le métro l'avait retardé à cause « de problèmes techniques ». Tu parles! C'est juste pour le punir de s'être levé tard! Alors qu'il ruminait sur les transports en commun et sur ce début de journée plus que mauvaise, il ne remarqua pas que l'un de ses supérieurs s'approcher de lui.

-Encore en retard .

-Ah ! Excusez-moi pour ce retard…

\- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

 _Ça s'annonce mal…_ se dit mentalement Lelouch. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet homme de 40 ans environ, aux cheveux grisonnant le surveiller de près, de très près même! Cherchant le moindre faux pas, la moindre erreur de sa part… Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans son collimateur. Bon d'accord, il était souvent en retard mais il faisait correctement son travail et rattrapé toujours les heures qu'il manquait. Et puis ce n'était pas le seul à être de temps en temps en retard, mais non il était visé…

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau du plus haut gradé. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir à son bureau d'un air complètement impassible. Lelouch resta debout, méfiant, pas tout à fait prêt à recevoir des reproches.

-Cela fait maintenant 4 mois que vous êtes là et apparemment être en retard est devenu une habitude pour vous. Il faut que cela cesse sinon je serais obligé d'en informer la hiérarchie ce qui vous vaudra votre place parmi nous…

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, il allait être viré… ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde ce travail car le temps qu'il en trouve un autre, qu'il fasse la période d'essai en plus qu'il ne soit pas sur d'être embauché et qu'il doit de nouveau tout recommencer… Il allait perdre un temps fou et perdre surtout beaucoup d'argent et avec le traitement coûteux de sa sœur… Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre! Lelouch pâlit à vue d'œil, sentant ses jambes devenir soudainement coton… L'homme en face de lui le regarda avec un petit sourire malsain dont il avait le secret.

-Mais je peux faire l'impasse sur vos retards et même sur vos futurs retards… Mais à deux conditions…

Lelouch curieux mais en même temps méfiant l'écouta avec toute l'attention du monde.

-Quelles sont les conditions… ?

-La première c'est de rattrapé toutes les heures de retards.

-Bien évidement.

-Et la deuxième…

Soudainement, on toqua à la porte. Une femme aux cheveux noir tombant jusqu'à sa chute de rein portant un tailleur de couleur bleu entra avec hésitation.

-Monsieur votre taxi est arrivé… Vous devez partir maintenant si vous ne souhaitez manquer votre avion.

-Très bien j'arrive tout de suite.

Il se redressa de sa chaise et sortit de sous son bureau une valise. Il se dirigea directement vers la sortit de son bureau.

-Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. Vous viendrez me voir lundi prochain à 19h00 dans ce bureau.

…

Lelouch regarda la pendule accroché au mur : 18h30. Il soupira d'ennui et de colère. Il était encore coincé ici jusqu'à 19h00 à cause de son retard le matin même. Tous ses collègues avaient déserté. Le laissant seul… Enfin presque. Une main vient se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir à qui elle appartenait.

-Lelouch! Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours là? _Demanda le japonais en souriant de toutes ses dents visiblement heureux de le voir._

 **-** Suzaku… _soupira faiblement le brunet._

L'interpellé prit une moue boudeuse sous le ton lassé qu'avait pris son interlocuteur ce qui le fit rire.

-Je dois rester jusqu'à 19h00 à cause de mon retard ce matin.

-Oh je vois… Je me trompe ou c'est… assez régulier?

-Ouais…

-Comment ça se fait? Tu as des soucis qui te font arriver plus tard? Si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à m'en parl…

-Non non ça n'a rien à voir! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me réveiller, je fais partit de ces gens qui ne sont pas du matin…

Suzaku ria aux éclats alors que le britanien bouda, échangeant leurs rôles… Alors qu'il rouspétait afin que son supérieur le laisse finir de travailler, celui-ci approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille alors qu'il était de dos et lui murmura sensuellement :

-Si on dormait ensemble je te réveillerai tout les matins tendrement…

L'effet de cette simple phrase fut sans appel! Lelouch rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lui lança tout ce qui pouvait trouver sur son bureau. Le japonais s'éloigna tout en rigolant et en évitant agilement les projectiles. Quand il fut assez loin, le brun reprit son activité non sans grommelait contre son supérieur.

Quand 19h00 sonna enfin il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et entreprit d'appuyer sur le bouton afin que les portes s'ouvrent mais il se fit devancer. Suzaku l'entraina dans l'ascenseur tout en appuyant sur le bouton du rez de chausser, les portes se fermèrent alors rapidement gardant confinés les deux jeunes hommes. Le châtain s'approcha dangereusement du britanien.

-Sortons boire un verre ce soir.

-Désolé mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir, cela ne va pas être possible…

-Arrêtes de mentir c'est le week end.

-Et alors ?

\- Tiens-moi compagnie ce soir…

-No…n !

Suzaku avait posé un doigt sur sa mâchoire et descendit progressivement dans son cou puis sur ses clavicules. Le brun frissonna sous ses douces caresses, le japonais en profita et approcha son visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis, tellement que leur nez se touchèrent, leurs souffles étaient erratiques. Il avança ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser mais un « Ting ! » les fit sursauter. Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir et Lelouch, sous la surprise, en profita pour fuir à toute vitesse. Mais il avait oublié quelle heure il était … en effet le ménage venait d'être fait puisque plus aucuns, normalement, employés était dans le bâtiment du coup le sol était glissant du faite qu'il avait été nettoyé. Il glissa et tomba à la renverse mais il fut vite rattrapé par son supérieur.

-Ça va? _Lui demanda t-il inquiet_

-Ou…i…i, je crois…

Il reprit ses esprits et son souffle mais en voulant se relever une douleur à la cheville le fit grimacer de douleur.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Oui… à la cheville gauche.

Suzaku défit sa chaussure avec délicatesse et examina la dite cheville…

-Elle n'est pas cassée mais très certainement foulé, tu vas devoir y mettre de la glace afin qu'elle ne gonfle pas.

-D'accord…

-Tu peux marcher?

-Difficilement…

-Tu habites loin d'ici ?

\- A 20 minutes en prenant le métro.

-Je vois. Je vais t'y conduire, je suis en voiture tu n'auras pas à marché comme ça.

-Quoi ? Euh… non c'est bon. Je t'assure, je peux me débrouiller seul!

Mais la façon dont le fixer Suzaku, il savait que c'était peine perdu de riposter. Celui-ci l'entoura d'un bras ses épaules et de l'autre ses jambes afin de le porter comme une princesse. Le brun rougit tellement qu'il aurait pu faire concurrence aux tomates… Il essaya de se débattre mais avant de pouvoir protester ils avaient déjà atteint la voiture. La rapidité et la force de son supérieur le surprendra toujours. Celui-ci l'installa avec vigilance sur le siège passager pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le japonais s'installa au volant de sa voiture, mis le contact et se sortit de sa place de parking. Le voyage se fit en silence à part les fois ou Lelouch lui indiqua la direction de son appartement. Quand il fut enfin arrivé à destination il lui ouvrit la portière et l'aida à descendre. Il mit son bras sur ses épaules afin de pouvoir soutenir le boiteux. Arriver devant la porte, il chercha dans son sac ses clés mais la porte s'ouvrit subitement sur une jeune fille en fauteuil roulant.

-Grand frère?

-Nunally… Excuses moi d'être en retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis au boulot…

-Bonsoir!

-Huh?

-Ah oui! Euh… je te présente mon supérieur : Suzaku Kururugi. Il m'a ramené car je me suis foulé la cheville en tombant.

-Oh bonsoir! Merci d'avoir prit soin de mon grand frère.

-Je vais chercher une poche de glace.

Lelouch disparut dans le cellier ou se trouve le congélateur, il prit la poche et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa sœur et son supérieur… Ils les retrouvèrent autour de la table, tout les deux discutaient gaîment. Le brun se posa sur une chaise et posa la poche de glace sur sa cheville douloureuse.

-Grand frère! J'ai invité Suzaku à dîner avec nous.

Que sa sœur l'invite et l'appelle déjà par son prénom le surprit… C'était plutôt rare de sa part.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

Lelouch soupira, cela l'arrangeait guère que son harceleur dîne avec eux… Mais il ne souhaitait encore moins froisser sa petite sœur.

-Ne t'en fais pas tu ne déranges pas, en plus je t'en dois une pour m'avoir ramené.

-C'est un peu de ma faute après tout…

Le brun rougit un repensant ce qui c'était passé dans l'ascenseur, mais il n'ajouta rien et commença a préparé le dîner sous le regard du châtain. Quand le repas fut près ils se mirent autour de la table, Lelouch avait sortit du vin pour accompagner le festin.

-C'est super bon! Tu es un vrai cordon bleu!

-Oui mon frère est très doué!

Le britanien ne put s'empêchait de sourire fièrement face aux compliments, gonflant son ego avec plaisir.

-Oh c'est trois fois rien… juste un plat comme un autre. _Dit il en prenant une gorgé de vin_

-En tout cas c'est délicieux.

Lelouch pensa que le repas ce passé à merveille et que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite sœur rire autant. Finalement il était content que Suzaku soit resté pour dîner. Il avait amené avec lui sa joie de vie habituelle réchauffant le foyer d'une douceur réconfortante. Sur cette pensée il finassa son verre.

 _Oui, c'était vraiment une très bonne soirée…_

…

Il été bien… confortablement installé dans son lit, entouré par une douce chaleur. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Lelouch ne put retenir un soupir de bonheur. Il frotta son visage contre son oreiller… Bien musclé cette oreiller… C'est à ce moment là qui se rendit compte que quelque chose cloché. Il hésita mais finalement il ouvrit un œil, il se retrouva face au japonais. Les deux hommes étaient dans une position des plus… intime.

Ils étaient tous les deux entrelacés ne portant que leurs boxers, le châtain avait posé son menton sur la tête de son hôte. Celui-ci, gênait par la situation tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son invité mais c'était peine perdu. Suzaku resserra sa prise et fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers le postérieur du brun. Lelouch poussa un petit cri de surprise mais des lèvres viennent s'échouait sur les siennes l'empêchant de sortir un mot. Quand le baiser se stoppa enfin il n'eut même pas le temps de le réprimander car il avait déjà pris la parole :

-Bonjour Lelouch-chan, si tu te demandes pourquoi je dors avec toi c'est très simple! Hier soir j'ai du te coucher alors que tu étais bourré, mais apparemment quand tu as un coup dans le nez tu deviens très collant et câlin… tu n'as pas voulu me laisser repartir quand je t'ai déposé dans ton lit du coup voila…

-Fou…Foutais..es !

-Tu peux demander à Nunally-chan si tu veux.

Le britanien devient livide… C'est vrai qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, mais quand il était ivre il avait plutôt tendance à vite s'endormir au lieu d'être… collant…

Il regarda le japonais qui lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour le brun! Il lui attrapa l'oreille et la tira violemment afin de le traîner à sa suite.

-Aïïïïïe!

Lelouch ouvrit la porte d'entrée brusquement et jeta Suzaku dehors comme un mal propre et la referma aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte. Il entreprit d'aller se recoucher mais des coups à la porte retentirent.

-Lelouch ! Je veux bien m'en aller mais est ce que tu peux rendre mes habits… ?!

Le brun explosa de rire! C'est vrai… il avait oublié qu'il était encore en boxer. Il partit les chercher dans sa chambre et retourna devant l'entrer. Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte, le brun se retient tant bien que mal devant la scène que lui offrait le châtain : il était gêner et honteux ce qui était rare venant de lui.

-Tiens !

Il lui remit ses habits mais apparemment Suzaku n'ayant pas apprécié cette mauvaise blague, lui attrapa le bras et le menton. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, faisant rencontré leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel, dévorant sa bouche avec avidité.

-Thank you. _Dit le japonais en lui faisant un clin d'œil, fière_ _de sa vengeance_

Lelouch rouge de gène lui claqua la porte à la figure… Il se laissa glisser contre elle, la main sur sa bouche et l'autre contre _son cœur battant anormalement vite_ …

Fin chapitre 3

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces gentilles reviews ^^ et désolée pour ce temps d'attente °x°


	4. Chapter 4

-Merci beaucoup Sayako-san.

Lelouch raccrocha son portable. Il avait profité de sa pause pour pouvoir appeler l'aide soignante de sa sœur afin qu'elle reste plus tard que d'habitude. En effet, à cause de ses retards répétitifs, il était convoqué tard par l'un de ses supérieurs. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ça… mais avait il réellement le choix de ne pas y aller? Non certainement pas…

Il rejoignit son bureau et continua son activité. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait l'étage se vidait jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve seul… Il s'étira de tout son long, il ne resta que 15 minutes avant la confrontation. Il soupira de désespoir …

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives beau brun ?

Lelouch sursauta de peur, il n'avait pas remarqué le japonais derrière lui.

-Ne me dis pas que tu étais encore en retard ce matin ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste convoqué à 19h00 par le chef d'agence.

-Si tard ?

-Oui…

Suzaku ria face à la mine dépitée du brunet.

-Vient boire un verre avec moi après ton entretient.

-Pour la millième fois : non !

\- J'aurais essayé… Sinon je n'aurais qu'à venir chez toi et ta sœur, j'apporterai une bonne bouteille de vin.

-Merci de la proposition mais je crois que la soirée de vendredi dernier ma largement suffit!

-Vraiment ? Pourtant tu semblais l'apprécier, surtout quand tu m'as demandé de restait dormir avec toi dans ton lit dans mes br…

Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause du projectile qu'il reçu en pleine tête.

Lelouch, le visage rouge comme une tomate, s'enfuit de son bureau en courant. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre l'ascenseur. Et mince ! Il était vraiment obligé de se remémorer se passage juste avant sa convocation ?! Il atteignit afin l'étage de son supérieur il s'avança vers la porte et toqua doucement. Un « Entrer » se fit entendre de l'autre coté. Il respira profondément pour se vider la tête et pénétra finalement dans le bureau.

L'éclairage était faible, la baie vitré dévoilé la ville encore actif à cette heure-ci.

-Asseyez-vous.

Lelouch ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur une chaise en face du bureau. Son supérieur se tenait debout près d'un buffet en acajou situé au fond de la pièce.

-Que voulez-vous boire? J'ai du rhum, du whisky, du bourbon ou bien…

-Ne vous embêtez pas! Je vais prendrai juste de l'eau s'il vous plaît.

L'homme d'âge mûr prépara les deux verres, étant dos au plus jeune des deux. Il les déposa ensuite sur le bureau et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?

-Oui… à cause de mes retards…

-Exact. Je vous avais parlé des conditions afin que vos retards soit passé sous silence. Je ne vous ai parlé que de la première…

Il porta son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres, Lelouch fit de même avec son verre d'eau. Il bu son verre d'une traite mais un arrière gout le surprit. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et écouta attentivement son supérieur qui souriait bizarrement.

-Pour la deuxième condition… il va falloir y mettre du votre.

Lelouch sentit sa tête tournait anormalement comme s'il était sonné…

-Vous… vous voulez dire que… je dois travailler plus dur, c'est ça…?

-Pas exactement…

Le supérieur se leva de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau pour venir se poser juste à coter du brun qui se sentait de moins en moins bien.

Il posa ses doigts sur la peau de plus en plus pâle de Lelouch. Avec un rictus mauvais et lubrique il ajouta :

-Si tu ne veux pas perdre ton poste et finir à la rue tu vas devoir devenir mon partenaire sexuel!

-QU…QUOI ?!

Le brun se recula violement effaré par ce qui venait d'entendre. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble.

-Jamais! Jamais je ne serais… votre partenaire sexuel!

-Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix.

Il attrapa le col du jeune homme et le souleva jusqu'à l'assoir sur son bureau, il entreprit de lui arracher ses vêtements un par un.

-Non pas ça ! ARRETEZ !

Lelouch avait beau essayé de se défendre, c'était peine perdu, son corps l'avait définitivement laissé tomber. Il voyait flou, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement …

Il entendit le bruit d'une braguette que l'on baisse… Il voulait pleurer, ne plus exister…

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

…

Il avait chaud, très chaud c'était presque insupportable… Il se mouvait dans se qui semblait être un lit. Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux, il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas… Il essaya de se rappeler comment il c'était retrouvé là. Des fragments de sa mémoire lui revinrent comme une claque. Il se redressa violement.

Non… non… ce n'était pas possible… cela n'a pas pu se produire !

Lelouch entendit des pas se rapproché de la chambre. Effrayé, il recula le plus possible vers le mur qui était perpendiculaire au lit. Mais la personne qui entra dans la pièce ne fut pas celle à qui il s'attendait.

-Suzaku… ?

Le châtain se pressa vers lui et s'assit sur le lit.

-Lelouch est ce que tu vas mieux ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Qu'est ce… qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Un peu…

-Quand tu ma dit que tu avais en entretient avec cet homme et aussi tard j'ai eu des doutes. Il a la réputation d'être un pervers, du coup je suis allé vérifier que tout se passait bien et c'est là que je t'ai entendu hurlais. Il t'avait drogué et tenter de te violer…

Le brun mis sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il avait une subite envie de vomir.

-Ne t'en fais pas… il n'a pas eu le temps de te faire quoi que se soit.

Ces mots le soulagèrent, tellement, que sous la descente de pression il éclata en sanglot.

Suzaku le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux, lui disant des mots réconfortant afin qu'il évacue ce stress accumulé.

Quand il fut enfin calme, le japonais le repoussa gentiment afin de voir son visage encore larmoyant.

-Ça va aller ?

Tout en disant ça il essuya ses joues de ses perles salées, le caressant tendrement. Le brun se surpris à apprécier grandement ce contact. Il chercha même à en avoir plus, il frotta son visage contre les grandes mains du japonais, tel un chat.

-Lelouch… ?

Il avait besoin de plus de contact comme si son corps demandait à être choyer et posséder par quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il se rapprocha de lui et entoura de ses jambes la taille du châtain qui surprit ne réagit pas de suite. Profitant de sa confusion, le britanien se frotta sans pudeur contre lui se délectant de la douce chaleur que diffusait le corps puissant qu'il enlaçait.

-Lelouch… tu es dur…

L'interpellé se rendit compte de son état… Oh oui il avait une sacré gaule… Il se recula d'un coup comme s'il avait retrouvé ses esprits.

-Je… je ne comprends pas… pourquoi je suis… ?

-C'est à cause de la drogue.

-Huh ?

-Il y avait de l'aphrodisiaque dedans, ce salaud n'a vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié!

-Suzaku… j'ai mal…

L'état du brun empirait, son corps lui faisait mal. Il se tenait le ventre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage rouge et haletant.

-Il… il faut que tu te soulage...

-Me soulager… ?

-Oui, autrement dit… il faut que tu te touches…

Le britanien déjà bien rouge réussi à le devenir encore plus.

-Je vais te laisser un peu d'intimité…

-Oui… s'il te plait.

Suzaku quitta la chambre et ferma la porte. Mais tellement inquiet par son état, il fit les cent pas près de la pièce ou se trouvait son protégé.

Il était hors de lui! Si un jour il recroise ce sale enfoiré qui à essayer de toucher à SON Lelouch il l'enverra illico à la morgue. Il serra ses poings et sa mâchoire. S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps ça aurait était un désastre…

Il entendit des bruits provenant de sa chambre. Il colla son oreille à la porte afin de mieux entendre. Des pleures… il pleuré…

-Lelouch? Tout va bien?

Il ne répondit pas mais les pleurs se firent plus bruyants. Le châtain trépigné devant la porte. Devait il rentrer ou non ?

-Et puis merde!

Suzaku entra en trombe dans la chambre, il déglutit difficilement : le brun était assis sur le lit, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes écartées…

-Je… je n'y arrive pas… à… à me soulager… ça fait mal…

Le japonais savait qu'a cause de la drogue son protégé n'avait plus aucune forces c'était donc difficile de faire quoi que se soit. Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça…

Il s'approcha du lit et se mit derrière Lelouch, il posa son haut du corps et sa tête contre son torse. Il descendit progressivement sa main vers la verge tendu et douloureuse du britanien, qui frissonna sous les caresses prodigué.

Quant il l'atteignit enfin, il se mit à faire des vas et vient dessus. Lelouch poussa des petits gémissements. Pour le stimuler encore plus, Suzaku tritura de son autre main l'un de ses tétons. De plus il mordilla gentiment sa nuque et ses oreilles, endroit qu'il savait sensible grâce aux tentatives de rapprochement qu'il exerçait avec lui au bureau. L'effet fut sans appel! Le brun se détendit et se laissa aller au plaisir. Il tourna sa tête vers le japonais, ils se fixèrent un instant comme envoutés….

Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre avant de s'emparé de leurs lèvres mutuellement. Le baiser se fit passionner, mêlant leurs langues dans un balai sensuel. Le désir monta d'un cran, tellement que Lelouch se déversa d'un coup dans la main de Suzaku…

Leurs bouches se séparèrent mais restèrent toujours relié pas un fil de salive.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Le britanien hocha la tête timidement, le visage rouge.

-Tu devrais dormir maintenant… Je vais t'apporter un verre d'eau et demain normalement tous les effets de la drogue auront disparus.

-Il faut que je prévienne Nanally …

-C'est déjà fait ne t'en fais pas, son aide soignante reste avec elle jusqu'à demain après midi. Maintenant endors toi.

-Je dois prendre une douche…

-Tu la prendras demain, il faut que tu te reposes.

Le japonais se leva mais Lelouch le retient par le bras.

-Je… je voulais te dire… merci.

-Pourquoi merci ?

-Tu… tu… ma sauvé d'un viol… ensuite tu m'aides à… enfin tu vois… et en plus tu n'as pas profité de moi alors que… tu aurais pu…

Suzaku sourit tendrement.

-Si un jour j'ai la magnifique opportunité de faire l'amour avec toi, c'est quand tu seras complètement conscient et consentant.

-Tu parles comme si tu étais amoureux de moi. _Dit le brun en rigolant_

Mais le silence révélateur de Suzaku le fit ouvrir grand les yeux.

Le châtain posa ses mains sur ses joues et embrassa tendrement son front.

-Reposes toi bien.

Cette fois ci, il sortit vraiment de la chambre laissant son protégé se remettre de ses émotions.

Mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Lelouch était complètement médusé, son visage rougissant et son cœur battant anormalement lui indiqua que l'aveu silencieux de Suzaku ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

Il était amoureux de lui ? Vraiment ? Se n'était pas que physique ? Pleins de questions s'accumulé dans sa tête. Finalement à force de se triturer la tête il se laissa emporté par le sommeille…

Fin du chapitre 4


End file.
